Puppy Zero
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: It started with a potion and Zero gets turned into a puppy, how will this affect Yuki and Zero friend ship? YUKIXZERO
1. A PUPPY?

_**Puppy Zero**_!

"Hey! Zero wait up!" Said a 12 year old Yuki, Running after a 13 year od Zero.

"No, Yuki! just leave me alone!" Zero said going into his room, forgetting to lock the door.

"Zero! what did I do this time?!" Yelled Yuki as she opened up the door.

"You annoyed me!" Zero said, growling.

"Oh...Sorry...I just wanted you to open up a bit so...we could be friends...that's all I wanted..." Yuki said as she walked out, leaving Zero just staring at the empty space, You see they have not really gotten along ever since the headmaster brang Zero to his house after Zero's mother, father and his twin brother were killed by a very bad vampire.

"Yuki..." Zero mumbled under his breath as he went to find her but then Yuki came holding a very strange bottle.

"Yuki...what are you holding?" Zero asked.

"a bottle...with something in it...hm" Yuki said as she placed it on the table.

"Maybe Its magical or something." Yuki said.

"Yuki, don't be stupid...there's no such thing as magic." Zero said looking at her.

"Whatever you say..." Yuki said as she picked up the bottle and went to her room, Zero just looked at her.

"Better follow her...just in case, I don't want her hurt." Zero mumbled to his self as he walked in her room, not wanting her to know that he cared about her he sneaked in to her room, he was a inch away from her until he made a noise, Yuki turned and then dropped the bottle on Zero by accident.

"Z...ZERO! I'm sorry!" Yuki said going to get the pieces of glass of him but Zero slapped her hand away.

"Just...stay away from me!" Zero yelled at her as he walked away to his bedroom.

"Jeez will she ever learn?" Zero asked himself, with that he went to sleep.

* * *

_**NEXT DAY**_

"What the...?" Zero said as he looked in the mirror, He saw a pair of white ears and a matching tail.

"How the hell did this happen?" Zero said, so he went to find Yuki.

"Yuki..."Zero said as he opened her door which was a very big mistake because she was getting dressed for school and Yuki was naked.

"Z...Z...Zero..." Yuki whispered covering herself.

"Yuki..." Zero said, He couldn't fight the redness anymore, he was bright red.

"Get out..." Yuki whispered.

"W..what?" Zero asked, he was to busy staring at her.

"I said: GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Yuki yelled, as Zero shut the door and rested on the wall.

"Wow...she looks cute." Zero said to himself.

"Ooo does someone have a crush on my daughter?" The headmaster said, Zero jumped.

"W..what?! No! she's annoying! flat-chested!" Zero yelled not knowing that Yuki heard everything, after she was done she came out.

"Zero can't come to school he looks like a dog...he has ears and a tail." she said.

"Oh well...looks like your staying home." The headmaster said.

"Okay.." Zero said.

"Good...then he won't have to deal with me." Yuki mumbled as she walked out the door.

"Oh Yuki..." Zero said.

* * *

**After School- Zero's P.o.v**

I was waiting for Yuki to get home, I was very worried...she was friends with almost everyone but Kaname...her damned brother, He had a crush on Yuki, everyday he comes up to her with a flower...But I tell him off...something happened... I know something happened.

"I'm Home~" I knew that voice! It was Yuki's!

"Yuki!" I yelled as I ran over to her then for some reason I pinned her to the wall.

"Z..Zero?" I heard a frighten Yuki say.

"I missed you, Yuki...did anything happen?" I asked, What the hell? what's happening to me?!

"Y..Yeah.." Yuki said.

"What was it?" I asked as I nibbled on her neck.

"Kaname asked me out on a date." she said with a frown, I growled.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said no." I was happy...so I stopped.

"Yuki...how'd this happen?"

"Don't know." she said, then their was a knock on the door she opened it to find...

* * *

WHO is it?


	2. depresion and Zero

_**Puppy Zero! pt 2**_

"K...Kaname?" Yuki at the young boy in front of her who was holding a rose.

"Yes Yuki...May I come in?" Kaname asked.

"well your my brother, so I guess." Yuki said as she brang him in.

"Kaname!" Zero yelled, trying to look like as he might kill him if he came any closer to Yuki.

"if your trying to be scary, It won't work because you look like a puppy." he said as he pointed to the ears and the tail.

"Gr! Listen! No one goes near Yuki when I'M not around so...GET OUT! and you two can't date because your brother and sister!" Zero yelled pointing at the door.

"Z...Zero? are you okay?" Yuki asked Zero who was glaring at Kaname.

"Yeah, Just go and get changed out of your school outfit." Zero said.

"Okay." Yuki said as she walked off to her room.

"it looks light you are very over protective of Yuki." Kaname said with a smirk, Making Zero blush bright red.

"look she DOESN'T love you!" Zero protested.

"Are you sure? because it doesn't look like she loves you either." Kaname said with a smirk.

"Just get out." Zero whispered, as he looked down his fringe covering his eyes.

"Goodbye, Zero" Kaname said as he walked out.

'_Is It true? does she really hate me?' _ Though Zero as he walked away to find Yuki.

'Yuki, I-" Zero stopped to see Yuki picking up a bottle of pills, Zero knew what was happening. but what he didn't know that Yuki was depressed.

"YUKI!" Zero yelled slapping the pills out of her hand as he ran up to her, Making Yuki gasp.

"Zero?" Yuki asked as she was bending down.

"IF. YOU. GET. THE. DAMN. PILLS. THEN. I'LL. HATE. YOU. FOR. THE. REST. OF. MY. LIFE!" Zero yelled, Making Yuki stop.

"Yuki we're going to talk about this...come on." Zero said with a frown.

"Okay! so tell me why you were that." Zero said looking at her.

"I don't deserve to live, Zero." Yuki said plainly.

"Yuki why would you think that?" Zero asked.

"I get bullied theres nothing for me to live by." Yuki said, Zero had enough.

"Go to bed...with me." Zero said, as he pulled her and went to bed, don't move." He said.


End file.
